Server virtualization has grown in popularity and importance as it provides a flexible way to configure server resources and allows for maximizing usage of server resources in a cost-effective manner. A very large company or a small business, as well as anything in between (including individual users), can utilize server virtualization in order to allocate an appropriate amount of server resources so as to ensure efficient use of server resources. The virtual server resources may be administered using a virtual machine (VM). While virtualization of server resources provides benefits, use of a VM also introduces complexities and challenges.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.